


Cafe au

by SaintImperator



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, from the unbroken circle, just a dumb cafe au with my ocs, not super bloodborney its all ocs, sorry kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintImperator/pseuds/SaintImperator
Summary: Its a cafe au ok. Bout as basic as it gets. Nothin fancy here.





	

“Good luck at practice!” I shouted to Kohso. I was only a few lockers down, but I liked to let him know I approaching. Eros tended to jokingly shove the both of us into our lockers if he saw us in a vulnerable spot for it, so I preferred to announce myself. 

Kohso looked up at me and grinned. He had a nice smile, and I worried about it getting damaged from his continued dedication to Coach Lanthem’s volleyball team. Every day after school the Chapel High team had long practices. Kohso, Eros and I lived in the same public housing block, looked after by a rotation of foster parents. We preferred to bike home together, but they had extracurriculars and I was too focused on my advanced course load to manage a sports team or a club. 

“Thanks Yil, you going to study at the café again?” He asked. 

I nodded. 

“Eros and I will be by after practice then.” He said. 

“Score lots of points and the creampuffs are on me.” I said. 

His smile got even wider at the thought of that. 

“A-ten-shun!” came the shout. 

We both whirled around, Kohso a second too late. Eros sprung at him, hands pushing down shoulders, dunking Kohso’s head back into his locker. The teams feisty wing spiker could really get some height on him, he could’ve sprung right up onto Kohso’s shoulders if he’d wanted too. 

“Yeah, and what have you done to merit attention?” Kohso chuckled. 

Eros gave a nervous laugh, “Hurry up or Coach is gonna kill us. Come on, you’re our star setter, and he’s grooming you for a captain. If you’re late he’ll give it to that prick transfer student, Minimus.” 

Kohso nodded and they both waved to me before racing off down the hall. I adjusted my backpack and gave the half-rusted door a good shove to force it open. Outside was still a squirming anthill of highschoolers racing for buses, cars and other transportation. Rumor was one kid had a horse, but no one had ever seen it. 

The theater department was staging some kind of spectacle, and I paused for a second to watch their tech team as they spray painted pieces of plywood. I didn’t stop for long, the mountain of homework weighing down my shoulders was itching to be done, and I wanted to make sure nobody took my seat. 

The café I frequented was one Kohso had introduced me too, called the Choir Café. It was connected to one of the local mega churches, which was how he’d found it. Kohso was equally interested in religion as quality pastries so the place was a good fit for him. It had a second floor, that nearly no one used which made it a good fit for me. The loft was quiet, the coffee was cheap and it was only a short walk from Chapel High. 

When I arrived the Choir Café was bustling with activity. They did get quite the afterschool crowd. I glanced behind the counter to see who was working so I could judge what kind of drink to get. I knew all the baristas here. 

Or at least I thought I had. Someone different was behind the counter today, brow furrowed as he nervously tried to keep up with the onslaught of impatient students. He had a beautiful smile, even when nervous and laughed off his mistakes with winks and flourishes that were well appreciated by the ladies in line. He was undeniably the cutest employee I’d yet seen. 

He was beautiful so I decided to give him a break. I rushed upstairs to gain control of my spot. My drink could be ordered later. The second floor loft was full of tables and chairs of a comfier variety then the ones packed in downstairs. My seat of choice was one by the railing, where I could glance down at the café whenever I needed to take a break from my laptop screen. It was also facing the door so I could see who came in. If I saw Kohso or Eros enter, I could be packed up by the time they made it upstairs. 

Additionally it was one of the only spots by an outlet, which I quickly plugged my laptop into. The thing ate battery life like nobody’s business. I forgot about the cute barista and went to work plugging away at online quizzes. They didn’t take too much thought, especially when you could just google the answers. I had the whole answer key pulled up in a second tab and it was just a matter of filling it out correctly. Miss Veera still didn’t really “get” computers. 

By the time I was done with those the noise level had dropped, which was a better atmosphere for serious work. But I still hadn’t gotten my drink. I looked down to the counter, and the boy from before was talking to Peter, the assistant manager. They seemed to be casual and happy, and I judged making an order would not be too much of an interruption. 

Peter was a great one for making blended drinks, and no one made better smoothies then Callie, I was curious as to what this new guys specialty would be. We made eye contact and he hurried to finish up his conversation with Peter, giving a nod and a smile before turning to me at the register. 

He flashed a smile, and launched into the trained dialogue of all fresh employees. “Hi welcome to Choir Café. What can I get for you?” 

I smiled back, “What’s your specialty?” 

“Hmm?” He asked. 

“Oh I just, I meant what do you like making? I’m a regular here and I like how Callie does this and Crane does that and Peter makes like the best blended stuff.” I explained, quickly becoming flustered. 

A flush of red flooded his cheeks. “I’m so sorry, I hadn’t understood what you meant before. My speciality is anything that doesn’t involve steamed milk I think that machine has it out for me. It’s sprayed me like seven times today. Every time someone orders a hot chocolate I die a little inside.” 

I chuckled. The evidence was obvious, the front of his apron was covered in stains from the battles with steaming foam. His name tag read Izaius and he’d drawn a little star for the dot in the I. Simple, but cute. 

“In that case how about an iced green tea lemonade.” I asked. 

“Excellent.” Izaius said, “That one I just get to pour out of a box.” 

“I could make it super easy and just order a cookie.” 

“Or you could just pick one out as my gift for being so understanding. I uh…I get one free anyway so it’s no trouble.” He said. 

“Oh jeeze, you don’t have to do that.” I replied. 

“Nonsense. I insist.” 

I swiped my card and paid for my drink. 

From behind him Peter gave a nod and as he began to rifle through the fridges for the lemonade and the tea. They came in wax-dipped carboard cartons. I surveyed the display case full of baked goods. Everything was baked with lemon poppy seeds or dipped in vanilla frosting, light subtle flavors that went well with bitter coffee. I needed something to match the tea. 

“Can I get a rice cereal treat instead?” I asked. 

“You can just call it a rice krispy treat, we don’t care about copyright here. This isn’t the food network.” Iziaus laughed as he filled a clear plastic cup with ice cubes. “But also, yes. Yes of course you can.” 

Deftly taking a box in each hand he poured equal parts of tea and lemonade into the cup. He must’ve been a bar tender or something before, there was a practiced ease to his motions. He gave the drink a good stir and then retrieved my snack of choice. He stood poised with a Sharpie ready to write my name on the cup. 

“I didn’t catch your name.” He said. 

“It’s Yilmarie.” I said. “Y-I-L-M-A-R-I-E. Spelled like it sounds.” 

He nodded. When he was finished writing he cupped a hand to his mouth and called out “Green tea lemonade and a rice cereal treat for Yilmarie!” 

I chuckled, and put a dollar in his tip jar. “Thank you.” 

He tipped his visor, “My pleasure.” 

I returned to my seat in the loft and took a sip of my tea. It was sweeter then I had expected, but not in a bad way. I set it down and started outlining an essay. The paper wasn’t due until late next week but it required a considerable amount of research and I wanted time to edit. 

After perfecting my thesis I took a bite of Izaius’ gifted snack. Tasty as per usual. While eating I noticed that on the cup Izaius had written Yilmarie then Y.I.L.M.A.R.I.E and the words “spelled like it sounds”. How cheeky. 

I worked on the paper until the sky began to darken. Kohso’s practice should have been over by now. I saved my document and glanced at my phone. 7pm. He definitely, definitely should have been done by now. 

I had no texts and no phone calls. 

Coach Lanthem sometimes made them run laps after practice if they’d done poorly. That was probably it. He’d get in trouble for checking his phone during practice, but I sent him a message anyway. He could run an extra lap to calm my nerves. 

I put in headphones and pulled up some calming music. I drank the last of my tea, ate the last of my snack and typed up the last of my paper. 

Still no reply, and now it was 7:55. 

Izaius came up the stairs. “Hey, Yilmarie right?” he asked. 

I nodded. 

“Hey I’m really sorry but we’re closing up and-“ 

“Oh yeah yeah sure.” I said pulling out my headphones and unplugging my laptop charger. “Sorry. My friend…just didn’t show up.” 

“Girlfreind stood you up?” He asked 

“No.” I said, shoving my notebook into my bag, “Not into girls like that.” 

“Oh.” He said, “Me either.” 

I would’ve been extremely interested if I wasn’t so worried. I kept packing up, making regular scans to ensure I hadn’t forgotten anything. Izaius threw my cup and napkin away for me. 

“Are you going to be ok?” He asked. 

“I just don’t like walking by myself.” I said. 

The moment I finished my sentence my phone started to ring, filling the empty Choir Café with the sound of Creature Feature’s “Gorey Demise”. I apologized and picked it up with one hand while packing with the other. 

“Yil?” Kohso’s voice asked from the other side. He was crackly and hard to hear. 

“Where are you?” I asked. 

“Yil I’m sorry. Hospitals got no reception. Eros decided to try and slam dunk a volley ball in the basketball hoop, and fell the wrong way. He broke it, but he’s doing ok. They patched him up. Coach is giving us a ride home, I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” I said. “Just tell him to heal up soon…I’ll talk to you when you get home.” 

“Alright. Sorry Yil.” 

“It’s fine. Bye.” I said. 

“Bye.” Kohso replied. Then he hung up. 

I zipped up my bag and started down the stairs. Izaius clocked out right behind me and Peter waved him off home while he closed the café. His bike was chained to the bike rack next to mine. It was red and had a milk crate strapped to the back. He threw a canvas bag in it. 

“Are you going to be ok?” Izaius asked. 

“Oh, uh yeah.” I nodded. “Just bad reception. He’d meant to come.” 

“Boyfreind stood you up?” He asked. 

I laughed, “No. Don’t have one of those either.” 

“I know its kind of forward, but you said you didn’t want to go home alone, I can bike with you if we live in the same direction. And you don’t like have to worry about me being a creep. I’m a horrible biker so if you get weird vibes you can just pedal away from me.” 

I was glad he couldn’t see me blushing under the streetlights. “Yeah uh, sure. I don’t mind. Thank you. I live in the Windrixville complex down on Serling Ave.” 

“I’m literally across the street from there. The Blackberry Bay Apartments.” He said. 

I never felt the need to pedal faster than him. I went to the Choir Café for study, every day just like always but now my cups had stars in their I’s and I never had to worry about biking home alone.


End file.
